justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Living Statue
|Image=Granite symbol.png |Aliases=David |Species=Victus Saxum Sapiens |Base=Estate in Kashmir |Gender=Neuter |Height=6'5" |Weight=600lbs |Occupation=Re-constructive surgeon |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 001}} The Living Statue is an extra-dimension being from Dimension Victus Saxum accidentally trapped on Earth. He has been adopted by the Justice League International who provide him vital sustenance that is not naturally available here. This world is very different from his own and, despite continuing lessons, he still finds many things on Earth strange. History He arrived in this dimension in 2033 after an unknown incident. He has no memory of the time immediately before or after his transfer between dimensions. His initial appearance caused chaos because of his unusual appearance, strength, and an indifference to the vague fleshy parts which surrounded the more visible skeletons of the humans around him. A superhero involvement was required and eventually telepathic communication was established. He almost died due to lack of food before a substitute was found. He was originally forced to rely on a large device that filled a room for his nourishment. However more recently a backpack sized version has been developed by the League (although this still weighs more than most enhanced humans can carry). He normally takes several hours a day to "sun bath" and absorb energy. For his first couple of years in this dimension he has been kept separate from most humans until he could learn to safely interact with them. Much of this time has been in the JLI satellite. Recently he felt the need to have a space of his own. Somewhere he could explorer how to live his life in this dimension. Kid Flash flash showed him round several possibilities: the Metropolis tower, the Doom Patrol headquarters, and the Australian outback near Uluru (Ayers Rock). However Akshay Adani's offer of space on his Kashmir estate seemed most promising. He can look out on the mountains and still meet this strange creatures called humans. Appearance The Living Statue is a caricature of a large man, 6'5", reminiscent of a grotesque. His stone is similar to a dark granite, black and grey, although flashes of other colours can be seen in some light. Although his skin is very tough it stretches with his movements. He is surprisingly graceful for his size although you sometimes hear the scrape of stone feet across hard floors. His voice uses frequency which mostly below that of human hearing. Unassisted this comes across as a rumbling that is felt more than heard. Eventually a small communications device was bolted to his chest and performs the necessary translations in frequency and language. Recently he has carved a pair of "angel wings" from white marble which rise above his shoulders. These are finely detailed with patterns of individual feathers. At full stretch these are 13' wide and cannot be used in confined spaced. Powers The Living Statues hearing and sight extend beyond the normal human range. This includes being able to see through many "opaque" Earthly materials which he says seem insubstantial to his own eyes. He is unable to see through particular dense materials, such as lead, and stone which has been animated by his own powers. His primary power is the ability to carve and animate rock. This is not a talent native to his people but a combination his profession, his natural reproductive method, and his presence in this dimension. He is able to carve stone inhumanly fast. During this process he releases his essence into the rock, draining his strength. Once finished the carving takes on the characteristics of the creature that has been formed. Originally he attempted to create a fully intelligent companion for himself but failed. Later he discovered that less ambitious creations can come to life. However these creatures remain mentally connected and dependant on him for their existence. If he withdraws his support the rock freezes then fractures as the energy returns to him. After discussing his powers with other members of his team he was inspired try attaching stone enhancements to his own body. Once carved these will merge with his skin as if a natural extension. After he has finished with them he can withdraw his power and brush the dead excess rock away. The Living Statue does not understand why his powers work as they do. His experience in this dimension shows that function follows form, i.e. the appearance of something determines what it will do. As he did not know, and is unable to speak, any terrestrial language a communication device has been constructed to allow him communicate with his team mates. This has since been enhanced with optical character recognition to allow him to read text as well. The device automatically adjusts to any language within it's data bank. This covers any extensively studied language, typically any modern human language but some more exotic language are available. Relationships Allies The Living Statue has no recurring allies at the moment. Enemies The Living Statue has no recurring enemies at the moment. Companions Using his powers to animate rock the Living Statue is frequently seen in the company of his own creations. Current * A hawk named Nisus. * A winged sandstone lioness named Leo. Previous * An eastern gorilla named Beringei. * A small agile monkey. Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Active Player Characters Category:Justice League Category:Player Characters Category:Superheroes